Trial of Vengeance
by Thess
Summary: “Revenge is an act of passion vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged crimes are avenged.” Seras Victoria seeks Enrico Maxwell to make him pay for his foul deeds against the citizens of London. Manga ficlet. OneShot. Gift requested by Dementa .


Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Part of my collection of stories I'm writing as a Christmas gifts. This ficlet was requested by Dementa who wanted 'EnricoxSeras.' Certainly it came out no romantic but a dark version of the 'relationship' with a possible sexual viewpoint. Set possible AU after volume seven (since Hirano will contradict what I wrote for sure). Thanks Lyanna Kane for her edition!

* * *

**Trial of Vengeance **

_"Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."_  
- Joseph Joubert.

He stood there, highly on his throne, surrounded by a mattress of corpses – corpses rising and walking over the blood-made carpet of his own design. There was no fear reflected in his eyes, even though his men were now a mere smear on the pavement – twisted in impossible positions by the Master demon that was now occupied with assisting his injured Mistress.

Seras Victoria, however, could not go with them. Not until the pending unfinished business would be resolved. What he had done to them had been unspeakable – even to his own subordinates.

Traitor.

Murderer.

Just like Judas Iscariot.

Enrico Maxwell.

Seras' eyes narrowed - if Integral had not been wounded, unconscious and taken by her Master to the nearest hospital, the Hellsing heiress would have wanted the honour of avenging the citizens of London. All the innocent people that were assassinated upon his orders, by his zealot, double-faced nature. Anger built inside herself, the hopeful faces coming to her mind: they had greeted Maxwell as their saviour and Messiah only to be backstabbed and mercilessly killed afterwards.

Her Master's words resounded as faint memories, leading her to dismember the bishop in the goriest way possible. Seras froze before she could reach him, stopping her murdering rage. Maxwell was still human; she could not really kill a mortal, no matter how black his heart.

"What's the matter, Draculina?" Enrico taunted, drawing out a device akin to a cross. "Have you lost your nerve along with that arm?"

Seras snarled, shadow tendril expanding to retrieve the cross from him, ignoring the burning sensation. "Shut up!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how much I lost in this war."

"_Vengeance is mine; I will repay, sayeth the Lord,_" Enrico rubbed his hands, petulantly quoting the Bible. "God has punished you and them and Hellsing as well. He has let His wrath descend on the infidels and heretics! "

Seras lunged, grabbing him by the collar, starting to strangle Maxwell with his stole. "Don't even talk of vengeance to my face, you little piece of shit!" she growled. She then released him, pushing him to the ground, stepping on his back to force to him face the cadavers of children his knights had murdered previously. "God won't allow this to happen."

Enrico laughed, a fanatical noise that buzzed her ears with indignation. "You poor demon, how little you know of God," he spat. "For the Lord said: _Make ready to slaughter his sons for the guilt of their fathers; lest they rise and posses the earth, and fill the breadth of the world with tyrants._" He finished, attempting to glance at her, "We only fulfilled His will."

"Guilt?!" Seras demanded, increasing her pressure on the back of his head. "You're a madman. You are guilty of worshiping that senile old man – the same man who keeps up the façade of sanctity yet also approved this genocide?!"

"Do not take his Holiness' name in vain, whore of the Devil!"

Seras gnashed her fangs, kicking Enrico away from the corpses. He shrieked and curled in a foetal position, fighting for air. She approached again, grimacing. That thing was not human; his shell was mortal but he was as great a monster as her Master, as the bitch who had killed her Captain. And still… she could not bring herself to kill him.

"You're very lucky I don't kill humans," Seras informed him, kneeling over his trembling form. She engulfed Maxwell in a cold and dark embrace, for a moment, his long blond hair reminding her of Pip. She pushed away quickly. She could not insult Pip's memory with the image of this sadistic psycho.

Enrico stared at her, clearly disgusted by her touch. Seras leaned on further, enjoying his loath. Parting her lips, she licked the blood coming from his forehead and the corner of his mouth. The taste was opposite to Pip's, similar to Integral's. Virgin.

"Don't touch me," Maxwell sneered, attempting to push her away without avail. Seras appeared to be amused by his pointless efforts and tightened her grip with her tendril, nosing his cheekbone.

"I'm going to do more than just merely touch you," she whispered, nipping his earlobe. It was too precious a sight, that of him shuddering from a mixture of repugnance and delight caused by her ministrations. Her only hand ripped off his collarbone, kneading the flesh, travelling digits caressing his chest.

"Rape? Since you couldn't kill me, you'll ravage me?"

"No, Maxwell. I'm going to kill you. Your crimes must be avenged," Seras corrected him, digging her fingernails in his flesh, making half moons of blood. "Don't pretend not to be enjoying this, priest. You're arching to my touch."

Enrico growled in reply, twitching and trashing. "Kill me? You just said you wouldn't kill a human! I should have known your kind was made of liars."

Seras gave a shrug, her head bent over his throat, tracing his jugular. "I won't kill a human," she stated firmly as her fangs grew, elongating over his neck. His pulse increased the rate. Seras smelled the arousal produced by the induced swoon of the tips of canines as they shred the layers of his skin. "But I can destroy a vampire."


End file.
